Ghost
Kingdom Rush: Frontiers= Ghosts are lost souls wandering the southern Valardul Wastes that appear in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. They are one of the six enemies in the series that are completely immune to physical damage, the others being Phantom Warriors, Spectral Knights, Scourger Banshees, Frozen Souls in the Iron Challenge of Breaking the Ice, and the purple Ancient Ghost. Overview Tortured spirits that roam the wastes, seeking release from their eternal suffering. Ghosts have the unique ability to ignore soldiers and terrain - they might choose to follow the preset paths like other enemies, or just bypass them all together to reach the exits; either way, no soldier will be able to stop them. They are also completely immune to physical damage of any kind, making mages absolutely vital in stopping them - otherwise, they don't have much health and can be defeated without much difficulty unless if you've been neglecting magic towers, though beware of Ghouls and other fast enemies that can distract mages from shooting at Ghosts. Ghosts are the only enemies in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign that do not benefit from the full Moon. Being incorporeal creatures, they also do not leave corpses for the Necromancer Tower to use. Strategy * Archmage Towers will almost assuredly kill them in a single shot, making them the best candidates for taking them out. * Necromancers also work well as they attack fast, allowing them to moderately control larger numbers. * Twister deals damage to ghosts, so use this to defeat large hordes of them. * The DWAARP's Furnace Blast can kill ghosts in one shot along while dealing collateral damage to enemies nearby but is not recommended because of its pricey upgrade cost, short range and moderate cooldown. * Bruxa's Voodoo Doll is especially effective against Ghosts, as they have very little HP and are usually numerous. Positioning her near a group of them allows the player to take full advantage. * Lucrezia's Cloak ability can actually damage and one-shot kill Ghosts, so remember to micro-manage her to take them out as she's also focusing on Vampiresa. Related Achievements GHOSTBUSTERS Complete the Desecrated Grove without any Ghosts escaping. Appearances * Desecrated Grove * Dusk Chateau |-|Kingdom Rush: Vengeance= Ghosts are returning enemies found in the Haunted Wasteland, the fifth environment of Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, introduced in the Cursed Bargain Mini-Campaign. Overview Tortured spirits that roam the wasteland, seeking their release from eternal suffering Like their Kingdom Rush:Frontiers counterparts, ghosts cannot be blocked. However, they are not immune to physical damage, and artillery type attacks will still bypass half their armor. They are currently bugged as several magic type attacks like Wicked Sisters and even some true damage attacks don't work like they should. Fortunately, Strategy *The best way to deal with them is to have an upgraded Specters Mausoleum and time the use of Haunted Gems perfectly. Appearances * Back To The Rotten Forest * A Night In The Swamp * The Ancient Ghosts Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Enemies Category:Armored Enemies